Light, Dragons, And Love
by Otaku Goddess 777
Summary: I never expected to fall into a world I thought only exisited in Manga and anime. But it happened. I have no way to return home. It was my wish, and now I'm stuck here. An Outsider in the world of Naruto. Inspired by Kiteria's Story Loyalty And Love. Rated T. KakashixOC. Read. review and Enjoy.
1. My Wish is Granted

Light, Dragons And Love.

Chapter 1

My Wish is Granted.

A big Arigato to my Bestie Kiteria for the inspiration. I love you!

_Hikari~_

I sat watching my T.V. Screen.

My favorite anime, Naruto was on.

I really loved that show.

Naruto was currently taking on Kabuto, and winning by a long shot.

"Yay! Maybe he'll finally die!"I said.

I had felt a bit of sympathy for Kabuto, being dragged into a world of hatred by Orochimaru, the character I loathed entirely.

At least, I had until Orochimaru took over Kabuto.

Now there was no sympathy whatsoever.

"Man I'd love to be in that world. Fighting evil, taming Biju, that would be super fun!" I said.

Sadly, it was only an otaku's silly dream.

**_Or is it? Tell me child, is that what you want?_**

I was lost. "What the hell?"

_**Well, is it?**_

"Hai." I said, deciding to humor the voice

_**Which Village?**_

"Konohagakure." I said.

_**So be it. Tomorrow you will awaken in the village of Konohagakure.**_

A figure appeared before me. An ethereal spirit dressed in white.

"Wait, Who are you!?" I asked but the spirit grabbed my wrist.

"Owww! That hurts!" I said.

_**I bestow upon thee this mark of power. Use it wisely, use it well.**_

I cried out as a mark was burned into my arm.

It was a white kanji symbol.

"Ryu?" I asked. The symbol for dragon? Really?

_**This mark is yours.**_

I sighed. "Paranoia." I said. I was going to turn off the T.V. and head to bed but I blacked out. I had a feeling of vertigo, like I was falling.

_Naruto~_

I looked at the sky, watching the clouds.

Nothing exciting had happened since my last fight With Kabutomaru.

"That guy has some serious issues." I said to myself.

"Like you don't?" Sai said, looking at me.

"Oh, urusai." I grumbled under my breath.

I was getting hella fed up with his BS. I looked at the sky and saw, something falling.

"What the hell?" I asked just as a girl with white, blue and gold hair fell, landing on Sai.

I snickered. "That was funny." I said. I was just sorry I had no camera to video tape it with.

"Owww! That hurt." Sai grumbled. He tried to move, but the girl held him down.

I laughed. That was just way too funny not to laugh at.

Suddenly, the girl woke. "W-where am I?" She saw me and her eyes widened.

"Hey I'm not gonna..." She screamed and ran. Sai tackled her to the ground.

But she fought back, landing a hard right hook to his lower jaw. I laughed.

The girl fled, she seemed scared. I sighed and dashed after her. "Hey!"

"Please don't hurt me!" The girl begged. She was scared to death.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I said. "I'm Naruto." I then noticed something.

"You're bleeding." I said. "Huh?" She looked at her shirt, which was soaked with blood.

"Oh. Imagine that." She said, passing out. I took her to Sakura's house.

_Sakura~_

I st on my couch, watching T.V. Nothing interesting had happened.

Suddenly Naruto walked in with a white, blue and gold haired girl.

"Naruto! You hakuchi!" I said. "Why would you bring a foreigner here!?"

He seemed hurt. "Jeeze. I brought her here because you're the best healer in Konoha aside from Tsunade-sama."

I sighed. "I'll see to her wounds then." It was hard not to do something you're good at. Especially when you got praised for it.

"So how'd you find her?' I asked, tending to her wounds.

"She fell from the sky." Naruto said. I gave him a skeptical look. "Liar."

"She did! Ask Sai." Naruto said. Sai nodded. "She knocked me over."

I snickered. "That's hilarious." Sai seemed upset. "I tackled her, but she punched me."

I laughed. "You got beat up by a girl?" "No! She just has a deadly right hook."

I rolled my eyes. There was a small noise. "She's up." I said.

The girl looked around. "Where am I? Who are you people!?"

She was scared half to death. "It's okay, we're friends."

_Hikari~_

I looked around the room. I saw a pink haired girl, a blonde, and a black haired boy with pale skin.

"Jeeze, ever heard of sunlight?" I said. The pink haired girl and the blonde laughed.

"Not my fault I can't absorb sunlight." the boy said. "Damn genetics."

I laughed. "I'm just screwing with you. No need to get defensive."

He looked confused. "It was a joke." I said. "Oh." I facepalmed.

Then I remembered I wasn't home. "Where am I?"

"Konohagakure." the blonde said. What was his Name again? Naruto?

"Naruto Uzumaki right?" I asked. he nodded. "And you're Sakura Haruno."

The Kunoichi nodded. "And You're Sai, sent by Danzo to replace Sasuke Uchiha on Team 7."

Sai nodded. "Danzo's dead though. So you don't need to worry about that, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Sai still has a lot to learn about emotions." I said.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "So, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Hikari Ryukai." Isaid. "...Kakashi may want to see her."

"Who?" I asked. "The Hokage." An anime ? appeared above my head.

"He's Hokage now?" Naruto nodded. "Oh." this got awkward.

_Kakashi~_

I looked around the office. I never thought that I'd become Hokage.

I heard a knock. "Come in." Naruto, Sakura nad Sai walked in.

Behind them was a girl with white hair streaked with blue and gold.

She looked familiar, but where did I know her from? then it hit me.

"Kitsune?" I asked. The girl stared at me with a completely confused look.

"...Sorry. you look like someone I know." I said. Kitsune had been my first love.

She had died. I vowed I'd never love again. But could this newcomer be the reincarnation of my beloved?

Doubtful. But then again... "What's your name?" "Hikari Ryukai."

My eyes widened. _I'd love to be named Hikari instead if Kitsune. I would keep the last name Ryukai._

Kitsune had always wanted to be named Hikari. It was her. "..How'd you get here?" I asked.

"I don't remember." Hikari said. "Hmmm." Something was odd about her. She seemed unsure of us.

_Hikari~_

I looked around. "I'd like to go home." I said.

"What village are you from?" Kakashi asked me.

"I'm not from a village. I'm from Tokyo Japan." I said.

He seemed skeptical. "I am! Honest!" I said.

I began to sway, the loss of blood finnaly catching up with me.

"What the...? Hey!" I heard Kakashi say as I began to fall.

"Uhn." Was All I managed. I fell.

Before I blacked out enitrely, I heard what sounded like rustling leaves.


	2. The Truth Revealed

Light, Dragons And Love.

Chapter 2

The Truth Revealed: I'm Kitsune's Reincarnation?

_Hikari~_

I woke up on a hidden island. It was a beautiful place with lush, green meadows and beautiful wild flowers.

Trees were everywhere and there was a river by me with a lovely waterfall that tumbled gracefully.

The waterfall tumbled down into the river, but where it met the river, the water didn't churn like it should have.

It just flowed straight down and became part of the river. It looked more like glass than water.

A gentle breeze blew, and sakura petals danced lazily on it. the breeze seemed to caress my hair.

Then, she came. A beautiful ethereal spirit standing on the water. The same one who'd brought me here.

She had ankle length white hair with seven streaks of blue and seven streaks of gold. A pattern: white blue, gold

She had golden skin, and odd colored eyes. One was sapphire blue, the other was starlight silver. Just like me.

She was wearing a long white Kimono Dress with a silver sash tied around the waist. The dress was also trimmed in silver.

Around her neck was a super sharp, pure white, gleaming fang on a silver chain. Around her head was a Konoha headband.

The fabric was made of silver silk. At least, that's what it looked like to me. She had a bracelet made to look like a silver dragon on her left wrist.

On her right wrist was a white dragon. A birthmark. I knew this because I had the same mark. Her nails looked like claws.

They were painted with what looked like Tokyo Pearl nail polish by Sinful Colors. She wore 2 rings on her left ring finger.

One was a beautiful sapphire ring set in silver, the other was a golden wedding band. I saw that she was barefoot.

She looked like me, only older, more mature, and twice as pretty. She was glowing with a white light.

It outlined her though. It was more like an Aura than an ethereal light. That's what it looked like too me.

**_Konnichi-wa Hikari Ryukai._ **She said. her voice sounded like mine, but more feminine.

"How do you know me?" I asked. She simply smiled at me. It made me feel comforted.

_**Because I am you, but in a different life. This is who we were before. Our first life.**_

"First life?" I asked. I was beyond confused. "Lady, you've lost me." She laughed.

_**I am Kitsune Ryukai. You are my reincarnation. My second life.**_

My eyes widened. "No! None of this is real!" I cried. It couldn't be! How was this real?

_**Not real? Tell me Child, are those leaves in your hair not real? Or the bandages on your chest?**_

_**Are those not real Child? Am I Not real? Tell me Child, is this not real?**_

I fell totally silent. There was no logical explanation for this. the best thing was for me to keep quiet.

_**That's what I thought child. I need to speak with you. You have great power, but you have yet to access it.**_

"Power?" I asked. I was utterly Confused. "What power?" I asked. Kitsune smiled at me. I felt stragnely comforted by it.

_**It's a force known as Chakra. Yours shall be stronger than most due to a certain friend called Shikara. The Jubi no Ryu.**_

"Dragon of 10 tails?" I asked. "WTF!?" I was lost. She'd placed Shikara in me? What the fuck was she thinking!?

"What the hell!?" I demanded. "You can't just go placing bijus in peeps!" I said.

_**She was your Biju. Our Biju. She lied within, waiting for you to return.**_

"Oh." That's all I said. I woke shortly. My fingers were glowing and my arm was dully thrumming.

_Kakashi~_

I looked at the young girl as she lay on a bed of leaves. "...I wonder if she truely is the reincarnation of my beloved Kitsune?"

She stirred and her eyes suddenly flew open. Her hands had began to glow with a soft white chakra.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "Like crap." Well, at least she was honest. "You need to sleep."

"I'm fine." I sighed. Just Like Kitsune, she was stubborn. "Just sleep." I said.

"This coming from the person who needs it more." Hikari grumbled.

"I'm fine. You're the one who needs the sleep." I said.

She groaned. I kissed her forehead when she fell back to sleep.

"I wish you knew the whole truth." I whispered. I really did care for her.

"Just sleep for now. You'll fell better. Trust me." I said. She started to glow so brightly that I averted my eyes.

When the glow faded, she looked just like my Kitsune. "It's true. You are her reincarnation."

I couldn't believe it. My Kitsune had returned. I was so happy. I knew I had to call her Hikari though.

"I'll get used to it." I said. She would be mine again. At least none of us had to worry about any threats.

The last time _h__e _attacked Konoha, Kitsune had given her life for the Village. She had always said she'd die for this Village.

Summoning the Shino no Ryu, the Dragon of Death had been her last act of love. My Kitsune had given her life, for those she cared about.

And now she was here with me. She was home again. I would never let her go. Not again. I wouldn't loose her. "Never again." I whispered.

I decided she'd be more comfortable in a real bed. I carried her to my room. She'd be safe and warm there. Winters were bitterly cold here.

She was rather peaceful. Even if she was super stubborn. She'd always been stubborn.


End file.
